


Time Together

by BawdryWeirdsley



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boot Worship, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Thor (Marvel), Femdom, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Spanking, Object Penetration, Pseudo-Incest, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdryWeirdsley/pseuds/BawdryWeirdsley
Summary: Hela has decided that Thor and Loki are much more amusing alive than dead, and what’s more they’ll be made to amuse the whole of her court.TRIGGER WARNING FOR NON-CONSENSUAL SEX.
Relationships: Hela/Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 172





	Time Together

After Hela’s victory she keeps the two former Princes alive. Loki is far too cunning for his own good, and Thor too powerful, and so they must be broken. Subjugated. They must serve as an example to any still living who might think of opposing her will.

She’s good at it because she enjoys it, and so does the new court she has assembled here- Or at least any who object to her treatment of Odin’s sons are too wise to show it.

They’re treated well, all things considered. It would be unfair to call her merciless. Their cell is light and the air good. They get plenty of sleep and are allowed- even encouraged to exercise. Their food is as good as that she eats herself. She wants them to remain beautiful after all. It makes the degradation in the Hall of Asgard each week mean more. No power to be gained in bending a piteous wretch to your will. A prince however...

They’re brought into the Hall naked, hands bound behind their backs. It amuses her to note that it still shames them to be displayed like this, a whole year after they were first led through the city, collared and chained.

Loki’s face is a mask, as it always is to begin with- yet it was he who submitted first. She thinks part of him craves these evenings now, the conniving, pretty little viper that he is. His hatred of her requires fuel and she’s happy to provide it. Thor glowers at her as he always does. It’s only the thought of those of his companions she allowed to live- those of Asgard and Midgard both- chained in her dungeons that keeps him compliant. At first he’d refused to obey her, but she’d been thrilled to show him there are worse fates available for those who defy her than the one she has him enact upon his adopted brother.

The stage is set as it always is in grand style. A thick fur blanket covers the floor at the foot of her throne, embroidered pillows piled upon it. Candles have been placed at careful angles to light the show the two Princes will be compelled to put on for Hela’s court. 

Her courtiers drink and talk softly, their voices excited in the darkness. It’s never less entertaining for them to see Odin’s sons humbled by their Queen. Some of them are ancient enemies of the dead King, others merely traitors or opportunists. Vermin, really, but they serve their purpose.

Loki kneels down at the edge of the blanket, and after a beat, so does Thor, though his face is tight with fury.

“Brothers. Gracing us with your presence once more!”

Wisely, neither of them replies.

“Unchain their hands.”  
Her guards obey at once. Both of them are strong enough to break such chains in an instant. Loki at least is clever enough to know that they’re merely symbolic. She’s never needed chains to control the bodies and minds of men.

“What shall we have you do for us this evening? Thor, you seem displeased. Is your brother displeasing to you?”

Thor’s face flushes, and he glances guiltily at Loki. If one of them disappoints her, it’s often the other who is punished, and Thor’s guilt is a better shackle than any she could have forged of iron.

“He’s not displeasing,” Thor says, gruffly.

“No?”

“No, your Majesty.”

Hela smiles, and leans back in her throne. “I think you ought to show him. I’d hate for there to be family discord.” She takes a deep swig from her wine goblet. “Why don’t you kiss him? Show him- show all of us how he pleases you.”

Thor turns to Loki. The look he gives him would be enough to melt her heart if she had one.

_I’m sorry._

He knows by now though not to hold back or hesitate. Things can always be worse for the two of them. That’s a lesson she taught her estranged brothers early. 

One of Thor’s hands cradles the back of Loki’s head, the other grabs his hip, pulling him close. Loki’s own hands rest on Thor’s chest as Thor bends his head to kiss him.

Weeks it took- and the dismemberment of two Midgardians- to teach them to kiss one another like they meant it, and now look at them! Hela’s almost proud.

The court murmurs its approval as the kiss goes on, slow, and deep and lingering, Thor’s tongue slipping into Loki’s mouth, Loki’s eyes half closed as he lets Thor take what he wants- or at least what Hela wants.

“Good boys,” she says finally. “Are we on better terms now? It looks like it to me.”

A laugh from the court at this. Loki’s eyes harden for a second before he masters himself, and Thor dips his head in shame. Their minds might not be fully tamed, but their bodies are. Loki’s cock is standing up fully, slender and elegant. Thor’s, heavier and larger is halfway there. At first they would try to hide their bodies, either with their hands or by angling themselves away from the crowd who watches them couple, but no more. They understand how it is. Slaves have no privacy. Privacy belongs- as do their naked bodies- to their mistress.

“Loki is ready. Loki is always ready, but Thor, you are not. Loki? Help your King.”

Thor starts as Loki’s hand brushes his cock, and Hela tuts. “Be still.”

His body is as lovely as a statue, and she likes to arrange him like one. He looks well on his knees, and better still as he tries to master his expression as Loki’s hand moves between his legs. He teases Thor’s cock just as she taught him- long, light, lingering caresses, that make Thor gasp in spite of himself. She can feel the excitement of the court to see Thor’s control begin to slip as his prick stiffens and swells in Loki’s hand. When Loki’s thumb brushes Thor’s cockhead he moans aloud.

_To think I almost killed the two of them!_

“Very good, you make a better catamite than you ever did a Prince, Loki. And I think Thor should thank you for it. Another kiss.”

“No, not his lips this time,” she interrupts as Thor leans in. “Bow down and kiss his prick. Show him how grateful you are.”

Now it’s Loki’s turn to shoot Thor a look of pity, but it doesn’t last long. As soon as Thor’s lips touch the swollen head of his cock his eyes shut, and he lets out a sigh.

“Perfect,” says Hela, “but I think Thor could stand to be a little more grateful than that.”

Thor hesitates the merest second, and then he adds his tongue, running it over the head of Loki’s prick, kissing and licking until Loki’s breath has quickened and he’s twitching his hips for more in spite of himself.

“You’re an eager little toy tonight,” says Hela. “Do you forget that you’re here for our pleasure, not your own?”

Loki shakes his head. “No, Your Majesty.”

“Yet you don’t deny that it _does_ give you pleasure to have Thor’s tongue on your cock?”

Loki’s cheeks flush pink and his mouth falls open, then closes.

Hela laughs. “As nice as it is to see you with nothing to say, you know better than to disobey me. So, a punishment.”

“Please, your Majesty,” says Thor quickly, “He did not mean to disobey.”

Loki gives Thor an annoyed glance.

He knows by now what Thor hasn’t yet learned. She needs no excuse to punish either of them. It amuses the court and it humiliates the two of them. That’s all the motivation she needs.

It hurts Thor more than any physical pain to be made to strike his brother, and it hurts the prideful Loki to be debased, and so the punishment she chooses is nothing novel. Loki must use his impudent tongue to polish her boots, while Thor warms his buttocks for him. Loki looks pretty enough with his tightly muscled back bent below her and that perfect little ass up in the air, and she imagines the courtiers have an even finer view, especially when she orders Thor to spread Loki’s legs as wide as he’s able before he begins to spank him.

Loki’s knees slide on the polished floor as he attempts to hold his position, and he’s forced to push himself up to meet the harsh slaps that Thor delivers. If he goes easy on Loki Hela will make it worse, and so he doesn’t stint. Loki’s ass bounces under the blows and the sound of flesh on flesh fills the hall. She can feel the warmth of Loki’s tongue through the fine leather of her boots as he licks more and more desperately, begging for mercy without words. It makes her smile into her goblet. _Oh father, if you could see us now. One happy family, just as you always wished._

Thor’s face is almost as red as Loki’s buttocks by the time she relents and allows them to return to the blanket of fur. Loki is trembling very slightly, and she can see how Thor wishes to hold him and comfort him despite the awkwardness of their naked bodies pressing together.

_Well, let them hold each other then._ Her impulses are never crueler than when she sees them like this- the bond between them that she was denied.

“Thor? I’d have you summon that mighty hammer of yours.”

There’s a few cheers from the crowd at this. They know what’s coming and so does Thor.

“ _Please_ , your Majesty.”

“If you’re going to bore me I can have someone more amusing brought up. Stark perhaps. Or Banner? The beast is always good for a show, if we can persuade him to join us. It’s a while since he spent time with your Brother. Banner gets so very _morose_ afterwards. Your Midgardians are such disappointingly fragile creatures.”

“I’ll do it,” says Thor, swiftly.

The Mjolnir that flies to Thor’s hand is laughably diminished. The head of the legendary hammer is a shattered stub of metal, but crucially the handle is still in one piece.

“Set it down at the center of the Dias,” Hela commands. “I mean for all of my loyal subjects to see you.”

Thor does as he’s told, setting the hammer down on its diminished head, the handle sticking straight up. He knows what’s coming, but it’s been a while since she forced them to perform in this way.

Loki looks back and forth between the hammer and Thor. “Please your Majesty,” he says. “Might I be allowed to prepare him?”

Hela muses. It’s always fun to watch Thor suffer, but really he’ll suffer more if she allows Loki to assist him, and it pleases her to use Loki’s own protectiveness against him. The better he prepares Thor for the trial to come, the more he’ll have to sacrifice their dignity. And of course Thor will try to fight it. He always does.

“Very well,” she says. “You have...hmmmm, let's say until my goblet is empty.”

Loki is whispering in Thor’s ear, coaxing and cajoling. She smiles to see his teeth graze Thor’s lobe, and then his neck, as Loki plants small imploring kisses. Slowly, reluctantly Thor allows Loki to push him down gently onto the fur rug. Loki’s straddling him at once, kissing his mouth, then his neck, then his heaving chest. Hela does not object when Thor closes his eyes. Does he imagine Loki’s mouth is that of the Midgardian woman? Hela suspects not, and the thought is even more delightful than the sight of Loki’s clever tongue licking at Thor’s stiffening nipples. He moves back, kissing a trail down Thor’s belly, and Thor clutches at the furs beneath him, biting back a moan as his mouth moves down the growth of golden hair that leads to the hardness of his prick.

A clever creature, Loki. He takes his time sucking Thor’s cock into his mouth, and Hela notes how he holds his body to show it off to its best advantage to those who watch. He learns quickly, and he remembers, and it makes him both dangerous and pleasing to her. If either of the two of them manage to kill her it will be Loki. She sees it in his carefully placid eyes. It makes his subjugation all the more enjoyable.

Thor’s hands are tangled in his hair as Loki sucks him, deep and slow.

“Halfway, boys,” Hela calls, and Loki releases Thor’s cock, and squirms into place between his legs. She sees Thor tense up as Loki pushes his thighs apart, but Loki doesn’t relent, lifting his knees towards his chest, until Thor wraps his arms beneath them, exposing his most intimate flesh to Loki. Loki doesn’t hesitate as he used to, and it almost disappoints Hela. She misses their tears and their protestations, but seeing Thor Odinsson on his back before the throne of Asgard with Loki’s famed silver tongue in his hole is something of a compensation.

“Does it feel good?” She asks.

Thor’s learned too well not to answer. “Yes, your Majesty,” he says.

“What is it that feels good?”

Thor flushes. “Loki’s tongue.”

“Loki’s tongue where? Doing what? I know that he’s the talker, but since he’s occupied, you’ll have to take up the slack.”

The court are on their feet now. She can feel their collective will. _More. More cruelty, more shame._ If it was up to them the two Asgardians would be ruined in a week. Really her brothers ought to be grateful for her mercy.

“Loki’s tongue inside my hole, your Majesty.”

“Really though you don’t need to say it. That hungry prick of yours is drooling for him.”

Thor throws an arm over his face, then thinks better of it, and Loki, sensing his rising distress stops what he’s doing and pulls Thor into a hug, kissing his chest, stroking his hair. His other hand though is soon back between Thor’s legs, his fingers dipping into the clenching knot of muscle, using all his skill to tease it open, to ease the outrage of what’s to come.

Physically at least. 

She drains the last of her wine and beckons a servant to refill her goblet.

“Time’s up boys. There’s oil just there. You may use it,”

“Thank you, Majesty,” says Loki. 

Thor’s beyond words, but she lets it lie. She likes him like this, muzzled with shame. It’s Loki who covers the handle of Mjolnir with oil, saving very little for himself.

_How sweet, your concern._

Thor stands shakily, staring dazedly at the crowd who watch so avidly. She has no need to instruct him what to do. They’ve done this before and will do it again, that and a thousand other devious games. Hela’s never lacked imagination.

Thor’s body gleams in the light of the candles as the sweat flows down his chest and his back. Loki’s hands are on his shoulders, soothing, stroking, but it’s not enough to calm him as he positions himself above the handle of his ruined weapon.

“Now,” says Hela. “No sense delaying the inevitable.”

Loki steadies Thor as the thick end of the handle nudges against his hole, then begins to stretch it wider and wider. No matter how diligently Loki has prepared him it’s a large stretch for such a virginal little hole, and he’s soon groaning out loud. It’s usually Loki’s body being violated in such a fashion. She keeps Thor unused to the sensation of being filled on purpose. He can’t fight it forever though, and eventually the flared end of the handle sinks within him, his ring closing around it.

“That’s half the battle,” says Hela. “You can take the rest, a mighty warrior like you.”

Thor’s thighs are trembling and it’s perhaps as much gravity as fear of the consequences that cause him to sink lower onto the handle, inch after inch sinking into his helpless body, until he’s low enough to brace his hands on the remains of Mjolnir’s head.

The crowd are cheering him as Loki pours the scant remains of the oil over Thor’s cock.

_Still hard then, the little slut_.

Loki straddles Thor, facing him. She likes them to see each other’s faces as they fuck. They aren’t allowed to hide from the truth of it. He mounts Thor’s cock quickly, his eyes closing for a second against the burn as Thor stretches him. Thor is struggling now, which can only intensify the feeling of the rigid handle inside him. It’s the pleasure more than the pain, Hela suspects. Loki’s snug passage squeezing his eager cock, enflaming his passion in spite of his shame at being forced to couple with him before the whole of Hela’s retinue.

“Good,” says Hela. “Now ride. And if you put on a good show I’ll let you be done for the evening.”

There’s a groan from the crowd at this, but not a loud one. They wouldn’t dare. 

It’s Loki who does most of the work, fucking himself on Thor’s cock, the weight of him forcing Thor to ride Mjolnir’s handle.

Thor comes first, his head thrown back, Loki’s lips on his neck, and Loki comes a beat later, both of them sweating and exhausted and as pliant as she could wish.

She has them kneel at the center of the Hall as the musicians play, side by side as two brothers should be. Thor flinches as her courtiers touch him, groping his chest and ass, blushing as they slide a finger or two inside his overworked hole. Loki gives nothing away, not even as Thor’s spend begins to leak out of him, painting his thighs.

Perhaps she has him _too_ well trained, but Loki and Thor are not the only distractions her new court has to offer. In fact she doesn’t even think of them again until she retires for the night. They’re chained again, on their way back to the dungeon. Thor stares at the floor, but Loki’s eyes meet her own for a second.

“What is it?” She asks. “Something to say?”

Loki shakes his head. 

“Really? That’s a shame. I wonder...” she smiles. “Are you coupling together in your cell yet, or are you still pretending that you don’t want this? Thor looks up at her, eyes wide and guilty, and Loki shoots her a look of pure hate.

“Thinking of killing me?” Hela asks.

“Always,” says Loki with a smile. A charming smile, that makes his face that of a boy.

“Too bad you’ll never get the chance. Yet it’s good to know I’m right about the two of you. Perhaps our father would have been proud? He always failed to persuade the two of you to get along, and yet it seems I’ve found a way to bring you together.”

Loki shakes his head, still smiling. “I will kill you, you know. One day I’ll find a way- perhaps not soon, but the day will come.”

“Maybe you’re right,” says Hela.

“I am.”

“Well then,” says Hela. “We’ll just have to make the most of the time we have. Family time is so precious, don’t you think?”

  
  



End file.
